


The Final Scene

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Barba is feeling really low after the Martha Cobb case; Olivia is the only one who can cheer him up.





	The Final Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I thought this was going to be straight up angsty comfort sex but it's not! Go figure.

“Hi.”

 

Rafael smiled as he held the phone to his ear. Even on his most draining days, her voice had a way of easing the tension off his shoulders. 

 

“Hi,” he replied, waiving Carmen goodbye from his desk. 

 

“How are you doing?”

 

If it were anybody else, he’d label the concern disingenuous and accuse them of patronizing him, but Olivia was empathetic and kind to a fault, so the worry in her voice made him feel better and worse all at once. “I’m alright.”

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“Home,” he lied, knowing fully well she would berate him about needing his rest. 

 

“Mmhmm,” she said, not believing him for a second, he could tell. 

 

“Okay,” he chuckled, “I’m in my office. But I’m finishing up, I promise.” He dropped the pen in his hand for emphasis. 

 

“I don’t believe that either, but-- _ Noah, bed _ \--but Why don’t you come over in about an hour? Noah will be down for the night.”

 

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid I wouldn’t be great company tonight.” 

 

“I don’t want you to be great company. I just--want to be there for you. I know you’re not sleeping any time soon, so just come, take a hot shower and get in my bed. You can be the little spoon.”

 

He laughed wholeheartedly this time. She really did know how to lift his spirits, even against his will. “Okay. I’ll be there in an hour.” 

 

“Great. See you then.”

 

The silence in his office once the line went dead filled him with dread. Martha Cobb’s file sat open in front him; he must have gone over it ten times in the hours since they’d wrapped it up in a sloppily tied bow. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for; it wouldn’t make a bit a difference anyway, but he had kept reading it, over and over until he was cross-eyed. 

 

He sighed, allowed himself one more torturous glance and then shut the file before pushing his chair back and deciding he deserved a break.

  
  
  


“I’m early.”

 

“By 15 minutes,” she said, looking at her watch as she stood in the doorway. 

 

“I can take a lap around the block and come back.” 

 

She laughed and shook her head before motioning for him to step inside, “get in here.”

 

He sighed, and after a moment’s pause to look at her, he stepped over the threshold, and with a hand casually rested upon her hip, he kissed her softly. “Hello.” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

He made it a few steps, heard the door close and then felt her help him out of his coat. 

 

“It’s a full service kind of night, huh?” He joked, and turned in time to catch Olivia smelling his coat before draping it neatly over the back of the couch. He’d never seen her do that; it took him by surprise how strangely great it made him feel. 

 

She simply smiled at him and told him, “Go take a shower. A hot one. And then we’ll get into bed, talk about it, not talk about it. Whatever you want. Okay? You hungry?” 

 

He shook his head, “No, thank you.” 

 

“Okay, go on then,” she said, sent him off with a playful pat on his backside. 

 

She’d recently given him a drawer and the left side of her closet. 

 

Rafael grabbed a pair of underwear from the drawer and headed for the bathroom, where a fresh towel was already waiting for him. Slowly, she’d begun to make room for him in her home; he’d meant to ask her to spend more time at his place, but she was the one with the kid, and on second thought the possible argument didn’t really seem worth it. He liked being surrounded by her things anyway; especially now. 

 

The shower helped but it wasn’t a miracle cure to his lingering guilt. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to move past it--he knew his actions could not be justified, no matter which way he turned it. 

 

He combed his damp hair, put on underwear and left the steam filled bathroom to find Liv standing in the closet in a loose t-shirt and not much else. She was putting something away, standing on the tips of her toes as she reached up high, and her shirt rode up to reveal black underwear and a peek at two perfect cheeks--he counted himself very, very lucky. 

 

“Get to bed, I’ll be right there,” she said without looking at him and he reluctantly tore his eyes from her to move towards the bed. He’d just turned down the covers when he felt her arms circle his waist to hug him from behind.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured. And kissed his shoulder, keeping her lips there as he relaxed in her arms.

 

“I keep thinking about it. Any outcome would leave a bad taste in my mouth.” He turned his head towards her and guiltily stated, “I feel like human garbage, Liv.” 

 

“I know,” she kissed his back. “I know you do. But you’re not. That woman--I can’t imagine having to defend someone who would be happy to see me gone. You know? I can’t tell you not to feel what you’re feeling, and I’m not saying you were right or that you were wrong. I just want you to know that I get it.” 

 

Placing a hand over hers, he gave it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

 

“I bet I can make you feel better,” She said, and just like that her tone had changed, “come on, counselor. Bedtime.”

 

When she said she wouldn’t tell him whether he was right or wrong, he knew she meant she disagreed. She might have even been upset with his decision, but if they quit this thing they had going every time they disagreed, they wouldn’t be here now; Liv’s lips wouldn’t be wrapped around him, sucking and licking in a way they shouldn’t be if she expected him to remain standing. 

 

This was how they settled scores they couldn’t with discussions they knew would inevitably turn into fights. 

 

Her nails raked down his ass as she swirled her tongue in a particularly effective way; he groaned and she pinched him, a reminder that there was a child in the other room who needed to remain sleeping. 

 

He hissed, mumbled an apology and then looked down at her, on her knees in front of him; this proved to be a mistake. If there was any blood left in his body that hadn’t already made its way to his cock, that surely did it. Amazing as it was however, he couldn’t allow himself to finish like this. Work hadn’t left him feeling that--weak before, and he had a point to make. 

 

“Stop. Stop, stop, stop,” he panted, released a low growl like sound when she glanced up at him and wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers, “come here.” 

 

Barefoot, he didn’t have to look up to kiss her, not that it was a problem but i was nice to have the extra inch over her because it sometimes disoriented her and it was easier to distract her and make sure she remained submissive, if only momentarily.

 

She landed on the mattress with a yelp and the laugh that followed didn’t subside until he was between her legs and pulling her underwear down.

 

“Will you shut up?” He mock-scolded, tossing her underwear over his shoulder, “you’re going to wake up Noah.” 

 

“You know, I’m almost fifty, you can’t just toss me around like that.”

 

Settling comfortably over her, careful to hold some weight off her, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your brittle, brittle bones?” He asked and kissed her again. 

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, and inhaled sharply when his hand found its way between her legs. Her next statement was a breathless kind of whimper that made his dick jump, “I could have pulled something.” 

 

“I’m so sorry,” he husked.

 

He slowly circled her clit with his thumb and watched her eyes drift shut, loving the way she forced herself to be quiet when she groaned a drawn out, “Fuck.”

 

Her shirt was beginning to scrunch up between them, and he considered stopping to get it off her, but she was breathing heavier the more he touched her; she’d spread her legs wider and her pulse was visible on the side of her neck. He leaned in and latched onto that spot, sucking and biting enough to to make her squirm and gasp a breathless, “yes” as she fisted her hand in his hair.

 

Just like that, the feeling of mediocrity from earlier in the day was quickly disappearing. That was all it took, and maybe that made him predictable, but there were worse ways of boosting one’s ego. 

 

He kissed her chin, her bottom lip, and smiled when she immediately lifted her head in search of his mouth, frowning when he didn’t appease her, and instead circled her clit a little faster, which made her breath hitch and the hold on his hair tighten. 

 

He waited for all the telling signs; the heavy panting, the undulating hips, the occasional muffled whimper.

 

He removed his hand and promptly slipped inside her. He groaned against her shoulder while she clung to him and held him still. 

 

He pulled back and kissed her, slowly, gradually intensifying it until they were moving together. This was how he wanted to settle any and all personal shortcomings, with his tongue in her mouth, her legs wrapped around him, and their stomachs, slightly slick with sweat meeting with every thrust of their hips. 

 

Their lips parted with the evident arrival of her release, which she managed to keep quiet with minor difficulty. Her brow furrowed, her body stilled and then shook for several moments in which she moved her legs higher up his back.

 

Rafael angled himself and delivered shorter thrusts. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer but he could feel her close to another release and he needed it. 

 

Her eyes opened then; her hand found his cheek and she breathlessly moaned, “Baby, that--oh god, I’m coming.” 

 

He kissed her again, swallowing sounds she wouldn’t have been able to stifle otherwise and in effect allowing himself his own release. 

 

He felt tired and exhilarated all at once; he was breathless, and sweaty and she had dug her nails hard enough to leave marks down his back.

 

And he was back to normal. 

 

They kissed languidly in the afterglow; he even toyed with the idea of going for another round, until there was the sound of movement somewhere in the apartment and they froze, then pulled apart and quickly scrambled for the covers--once under them they stopped again and listened for Noah again. When no other sound came, they looked at each other, and after a moment, started to laugh.

 

“Feel better?” She asked after a while as she settled comfortably in his arms, head on his chest. 

 

“Yes. You’re very talented.” 

 

“I know.” 

  
  



End file.
